Alternate-Dimension Campaign
After a wanted GLRF Commander activated a machine which was developed by the Eurasian Commonwealth to test the purposes of travelling to other dimensions, AN-Company of Liberty peacekeeper forces and the Global Liberation Resistance Forces face off in a fierce battle for control and possibly to eliminate each other. The only problem is that both factions don't know where they are, but they currently fight against all but themselves, they currently have no Fuel-Air Munitions or Dirty Weapons to fight each other, but tanks, infantry and airborne units is all they got within both of their objectives. Company and Royal Guard Objectives :-Root out the Global Liberation Resistance :-Ensure that this unusual dimension is secure :-Capture the wanted GLRF Commander :-Minimize civilian casualties Global Liberation Resistance Objectives :-Control this unusual dimension :-Eradicate the Company forces :-Eradicate Royal Guard forces "Oh This is bad!" - Worried Heavy Weapons Operative - "Quit the Bellyaching! Our Weapons still work, that means we can still take them on!" - Random Blue Helmet Operative - "We have came this far, not to turn back now. To Arms!" - Battle Squad Leader inspiring his men - The Introduction The Company of Liberty encountered several civilians which were different to themselves, these civilians which the peacekeepers saw had something which were resembling mushrooms on their heads. But most of the peacekeeper forces became nervous including these mysterious people, the Heavy Weapons Operatives were friendly, they were able to talk and play around with them whilst the rest of the Peacekeeper forces were figuring out where they were are and whilst setting up a Command Quarters to observe field operations. During several moments, GLRF Helicopters were approaching the Peacekeepers current location and started bombarding the village with their rockets. Heavy operatives, Blue Helmets and Tankgunners started fighting back and attacking the incoming enemies, the villagers ran to hide from the battle. Allied Nations commander Dane Clarence, after the attack from the GLRF asked the villagers to take him and most of Dane forces to their ruler. Most of the Heavy Weapons Operatives, Blue Helmet forces and also most of Dane's forces were tasked to keep an eye open for more incoming Global Liberation Resistance Forces (and also play and chat with the villagers). On their journey to the ruler of the villagers people, they set foot into a castle, which was owned by the ruler, but it was then starting to become almost clear that the ruler had seen the battle within the last several minutes after the Allied Nations Company forces and the Global Liberation Resistance clashed. The villagers told Dane and his men to wait here whilst they gone to their ruler, telling them that they have some visitors who wish to see and talk. Upon seeing the soldiers including Dane just standing with their weapons out just in-case they were gonna get attacked by GLRF forces, they concealed them whilst they are in the rulers sights. Afterwards, the ruler was known to be a princess who is ruling the kingdom where the Company of Liberty are in, most of the soldiers of Dane's corps were nervous, started stuttering and then started whispering to soldiers around them. It turns out, the princess, known as Princess Peach, seen the clash within the village between Dane's forces and GLRF insurgents. Dane wanted to speak to her alone, telling her the entire situation on why the Company of Liberty is inside this dimension. Dane told Peach the entire situation, including the lowdown on the military campaign, the history of the Company of Liberty, and why they are here. Dane also told her his objectives, which was to root out the GLRF forces and ensure the dimension is safe from enemy occupation, which worried her and concerning her villagers, her kingdom and her people, she told Dane that he was in the Mushroom Kingdom, a place what she didn't know that send the GLRF and Company forces into the dimension itself whilst in Africa. She asked Dane to keep his forces on full alert in the area as an order, several of her people which she states as Toads started to conscript into the Company of Liberty as a result to a full-scale Red-Alert. Conflict Within the Kingdom Full-scale battles between the Global Liberation Resistance and the Company of Liberty were reported by several Toads, Blue Helmet Officers and Company Soldiers and to be confirmed by Peach and Dane themselves. Whilst Peach was overlooking the full-scale battles her castle, she hired squads of skilled Toads to fight by Dane's side and ensure the region was safe. An Mi-24 SuperHind which was shot down by the GLRF almost crashed into the castle, but crash landing into the courtyard instead to ensure the castle wasn't damaged by the helicopter as it burst into flames. Paramedics were able to treat the pilots and the occupants inside the helicopter which almost counted as a fatality to Peach, her servants, guards and Dane's forces. Global Liberation Resistance Outpost Locations Peace across the Mushroom Kingdom was only far away as the Company of Liberty were about to embark on their searches as AH-64 Apaches UH-60 Blackhawks were patrolling the entire kingdom for signs of bases which were owned by the Global Liberation Resistance and secure them, rather than destroying them. During days of occupying the village which was allot hard than it was in the home dimension, Peach decided to bring Dane in for a private meeting as her villagers spotted a possible outpost which was rumoured to be building some sort of missile weapons which will be used for destroying large locations, including Toad Town. Therefore it must be eliminated by the Company of Liberty at all costs before the missiles launch. Missions In this fan-fiction campaign, set around the Mario universe which is combined with several C&C Generals and Reign of Conflagration logics with 10 Missions, this is a campaign which has several gimmicks from the Mario franchise and even some references of fun and war. Below are some missions which are present in the campaign all together, two factions plus a campaign specific faction are in this campaign (Check the top) which have their own objectives and what they must do. Players will be commanding the Company of Liberty; they will be facing off with the GLRF in the campaign to secure peace to this unusual world which is different to the home world of the Company and GLRF forces. Mission 1 - Donut Plains Episode 1 Time: 14:40, Afternoon, Date: Unknown Donut Plains is the first location is where Dane and Peach is to check up on if the GLRF is holding something that both of them should know about, As Spotted by Spies and Toads 4 days after the Company of Liberty's and GLRF's Arrival. The commanding general of the GLRF currently holds the Donut Plains and currently houses a possible sightings of what is known to be a Biological Weapons Research Facility within the plains owned by the GLRF, currently the facility is a low priority, but will give information about the Global Liberation Resistance Missile Base, the facility is to be captured rather than destroyed to find traces of where the missile base is located. Mission 2 - Convoy Protection Time: 09:30, Dawn, Date: Unknown After retrieving the documents recovered from the GLRF's Research Facility in the Donut Plains, the Company of Liberty have also found out that a convoy which Princess Peach has called for additional reinforcements will be attacked around 09:30. Dane Clarence is assigned to defend the convoy and ensure they are safe from GLRF assaults as stated in the Documents, his forces are currently limited down to Leopard Tanks, Mules, Skysweeper Mules, Rookie Blue Helmets, Tankgunner Acolytes, Skyguard Acolytes, Apaches and Blackhawks to ensure the operation is a success on their trip to Company occupied Toad Town. Dane is required to ensure that 5 of 10 Convoy Units are safe. Mission 3 - Search and Rescue Time: 16:10, Afternoon, Date: Unknown Mario and Luigi, known by their nickname as the Super Mario Brothers, have been kidnapped by GLRF Insurgents and currently holding them hostage against the Company of Liberty. Dane Clarence has received orders to break them out and get them back to the Company Base safely without being killed, three Mi-24 SuperHinds were sent to assault the main HQ where the hostages were held, but got shot down within under 5 minutes after being dispatched. Harbingers and Wreckers are holding down the airspace, around the base and controlled locations which currently is stopping Company forces from deploying additional aircraft. A GLRF Radar Facility is currently controlling aircraft response for the GLRF, Anti-Aircraft and the airspace around the base and controlled enemy territories, the is currently a low priority. But if destroyed/captured, Company forces can deploy their aircraft again and attack the main base, the hostages were rescued and therefore returned to their families. Mission 4 - The Unholy Alliance Time: 20:50, Night, Date: Unknown Four terrorist cells were detected in the kingdom on Company of Liberty radar, therefore provoking a response against the Company for the destruction of their base from their third mission. The Cells must be eliminated at all costs. Mario and Luigi have been assigned to assist Dane Clarence's forces and remove the threats at once. The threats were acquired around 20:40, the mission was received around 20:45 and started out 5 minutes after receiving the mission and gathering intel on the operation. After several hours of fighting, the terror cells were disbanded, several soldiers captured in the process and awaiting for interrogated. Mission 5 - Dusts of Chaos Time: 07:00, Dawn, Date: Unknown A transmission was received by Company forces which originated in the desert regions of Dry Dry Desert, Company of Liberty forces are to investigate the source of the transmission. Whilst they are trying to re-route to the transmitter, it appears to be Reece Adams who is calling out the distress signal as he is currently being attacked by GLRF patrol units that are currently occupying the entire Desert and what is rumoured to be holding another site of where the Missile Base may possibly be held, he also holds permission for Dane's forces to research and deploy Earthshaker and Shockwave Weapons to several units as standard. SuperHinds, Mules, Leopards and soldiers were sent to investigate, however upon acquiring Intel about the possible sighting of the missile base, it turns out it was a decoy, the base was destroyed (or captured) in response to the GLRF. Mission 6 - Operation Freelancers Time: 11:45, Day, Date: Unknown Princess Peach and Dane Clarence had reports of GLRF suspected locations which the enemy was planning to use as infantry recruitment camps, vehicle production facilities, airfields and research labs where the Global Liberation Resistance forces will use to counter attack the Company of Liberty. Dane Clarence was to investigate the locations on documents acquired by several spies over the past days, he was assigned with Reece Adams to destroy the suspected locations to lower down the threat of GLRF forces preparing for surprise attacks. However just before they set off, Princess Peach prepared herself with her own gear with a sniper rifle, C4 charges and a pistol and decided to step into the firefight and help Reece and Dane complete their mission at hand, within a matter of hours the suspected locations which the GLRF were using were destroyed, lowering the threat level and securing towns affected by the enemy. Mission 7 - Donut Plains Episode 2 Time: 19:30, Dusk Date: Unknown A suspected series of explosions have occurred in the Donut Plains, prior to the events of the GLRF Biological Weapons Research Facility being captured. The explosions were somehow related to what has become several explosions of missiles inside the region that was captured by Company forces, helicopters and ground vehicles were dispatched to the area to investigate the cause of the explosions, inspectors believed that the explosions were caused by several heavy impacts of biological SCUD Missiles from the GLRF Missile Base. Dane Clarence and his team are to investigate the incident but are ambushed by GLRF forces waiting for them, most of the hostiles inside the region were destroyed after a ferocious battle, and Dane's inspection team made it out alive with more reports of extra missile threats in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mission 8 - Rouges Within Time: 15:00, Afternoon Date: Unknown A GLRF moderate-level Commander has defected from his main commander after the Donut Plains missile attack, the cause of the defection was unknown, but this commander wishes to join the Company of Liberty and help in rooting out the remaining GLRF Forces in the Dry Dry Desert. Dane ordered Reece Adams with a small force of Company ground personnel, a set of Foxtrots and Apache Gunships to check on the splinter-group faction to make sure it was not a trap. After negotiations between the force and the GLRF commander, Dane accepted the faction to enter the ranks of the Company of Liberty as a friendly faction, but is to keep an eye on them just in-case they are planning to attack on the Company base or Toad Town without Dane Knowing. A GLRF supply base and a medium sized GLRF airbase was targeted by the splinter-cell group in revenge for the the actions of the GLRF's SCUD missile attack on the Company forces in the Donut Plains. Both bases were fortunately destroyed (or captured) within a matter of hours, lowering the GLRF's use of aircraft and demoralising enemy units. Mission 9 - The Scarab's Revenge Time: 09:25, Dawn, Date: Unknown The Scarab Superheavy Tank, the GLRF's ultimate weapon in their war against their enemies, has been unleashed into the Mushroom Kingdom, destroying several towns and Company outposts within its path in response to the destruction of their airbase and their main supply base. Princess Peach has ordered a priority Red-Alert due to its horrifying weapons. The Scarab is boasting a set of home-made missile launchers, a tri-barreled cannons and a set of machine guns which can almost destroy any vehicle, aircraft, infantry and building in the real-world. All-thou it is a big threat it must be destroyed in a large swarm of Company units or else it will level almost everything, it is mostly weak to enemy infantry since it's machine guns only target enemy aircraft, it can be stunned by Shockwave Weapons and therefore can be destroyed by air safely. But must be swarmed by all means in order to destroy the Scarab at all costs, after 5 hours spent on military costs, attack planning and also attempting to secure damaged regions, the Scarab was destroyed, leaving a trail of destruction and alot of civilian lives and Company soldiers were killed, in response Dane Clarence ordered a wide-scale reconstruction of villages which were affected by the Scarab. Mission 10 - The Final Battle Time: 00:30, Midnight, Date: Unknown The entire war was on the brink of ending, and the Company of Liberty and a small faction various of Toad Missionaries are ready to take the fight to the GLRF and end the madness immediately. Princess Peach, Mario, Luigi, Reece Adams and Dane Clarence decided to join the battle with all their experience, weapons and equipment within their grasp. All technology can be accessed and granted and then the entire army including its forces as all operatives prepare for a full-scale combat for the survival of this dimension, full-scale conflicts were on the verge of ending as Templar Tanks and Vertigos started to roll in and demolish the fortress within seconds, the Toad Missionaries helped disable the missile threat, accidentaly destroying a control panel in a missile launch facility which caused a widescale destruction of the base, destroying the toxin tanks around the location and blowing up all facilities but casualties of GLRF Soldiers on the extreme and all missionaries of the Company of Liberty and Toads were low. The GLRF commander surrendered himself to the Company of Liberty and therefore ending the war in the Mushroom Kingdom, peace was almost restored, any enemy soldiers who survived were captured and then interrogated, ending the war in the dimension. Behind the Scenes *This Campaign is set around the Mario Universe, please note that this campaign is inspired by the Mario Series by Nintendo. *Made of pure fan fiction and will be present for an upcoming fan-made campaign for Reign of Conflagration, any Mario based information is owned by Nintendo. Category:Campaigns Category:Conflicts